teamavatarfandomcom-20200214-history
Team Avatar's Adventures with Aladdin
Team Avatar's Adventures with Aladdin is the sixth episode of the first season of the Team Avatar's Adventures Series. Plot Jafar, Grand Vizier to the Sultan of Agrabah, is attempting to access the Cave of Wonders for a magical oil lamp containing a genie. He and his talking parrot, Iago, learn that only the metaphorical "Diamonds in the Rough" can enter the cave. Arriving in Agrabah, Team Avatar gathers their bearings while being chased by a group of guards, who were after a young street thief named Aladdin. After escaping, they become friends. Jasmine, the Sultan's daughter, frustrated with "having her life lived for her" and the obligation of marriage, goes to Agrabah's marketplace. Meanwhile, Zuko comes across a mysterious amulet, which the vendor says will give him great power. She meets street urchin Aladdin and his monkey Abu, along with Aang, and the team, who show her around the marketplace. Jafar, using a machine, discover that Aladdin and Team Avatar are the "diamonds in the rough" and have them captured, though Katara, Toph and Zuko managed to escape and form a plan to rescue them. Jasmine orders them released, but Jafar lies, telling her Aladdin, Aang, and the others are dead. Jafar, disguised as an elderly man, releases Aladdin, Aang, and the team from prison and leads them to the Cave of Wonders. The tiger-shaped head of the cave tells them to touch nothing but the lamp. Aladdin, Aang, and their friends enter the cave and encounter a magic carpet before finding the lamp, as well as a magical broach which responds to Suki and a Keystone which responds to Katara. Abu tries to steal a ruby which causes a cave-in, but the carpet helps them to the entrance. Jafar tries to kill Aladdin after getting the lamp, but Abu bites Jafar and takes the lamp back. Abu, the carpet, Aladdin, Aang, and the others fall back into the cave just as it collapses. When Aladdin and the others awake, Aladdin rubs the lamp, unleashing the Genie who reveals he will grant Aladdin three wishes. Aladdin and Sokka dupe Genie into freeing them from the cave and on an oasis without using up a wish. While contemplating his wishes, Aladdin asks Genie's opinion. Genie admits he would wish for freedom, since he is a prisoner to his lamp. Aladdin promises to later wish him free. For his first wish, Aladdin asks to become a prince so he can marry Jasmine. Jafar plans to trick the Sultan into marrying Jafar to Jasmine, then kill both of them. His plans are interrupted when Aladdin parades into the Sultan's palace as "Prince Ali". [[Aang and the others are with him as well, with Sokka recalling that Jafar somehow reminds him of someone. Jasmine rejects him, considering him a buffoon. That night, Aladdin meets Jasmine, and takes her on a magic carpet ride. Jasmine realizes that Ali is the boy from the marketplace; Aladdin fabricates a story that he sometimes dresses as a "commoner" to escape palace life. Aladdin returns her home and they kiss. Meanwhile, Sokka realizes that Jafar was the old man who betrayed them at the cave of wonders and rushes to tell Aladdin. However, before Sokka could say anything, they are captured by Jafar, who orders the two of them to be chained and drowned. Following them, Suki, surprisingly dives in and waterbends the water away so she could reach the lamp. After saving Aladdin, they return to the palace and reveal Jafars plot to the Sultan. However, Jafar, realizing their identities, manages to escape the guards. Iago soon steals the lamp under Jafar's orders. Meanwhile, Zuko and Suki discover that the Amulet, the Keystone and the Broach are Avatar relics, containing the powers of past Avatars, thus making Suki, Zuko and Katara Avatars themselves. At the Sultan's announcement of Jasmine's engagement to "Prince Ali," Jafar makes his first wish: to rule on high as Sultan of Agrabah. When Jasmine and the Sultan refuse to bow to him, Jafar then wishes to be the most powerful sorcerer in the world, and banishes Aladdin to the ends of the Earth. Aang, Katara, Zuko and Suki go to rescue Aladdin while the others try to find a way back into the palace. The group manage to return and confront Jafar, who turns Iago, Abu and Jasmine's tiger Rajah into monsters to keep Team Avatar occupied. In the palace, Aladdin tricks Jafar into using his last wish to become an all-powerful genie, who gets sucked into a black magic lamp and sent flying by Genie over the desert and into the Cave of Wonders. Aladdin wishes for Genie's freedom, much to Genie's surprise and happiness. Since Jasmine loves Aladdin, the Sultan changes the law so they can marry. Genie leaves to explore the world and Team Avatar moves on while Aladdin and Jasmine celebrate their engagement. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1